


Made of Steel Chapter One - Golden Days

by DicksGrayson



Series: Made of Steel [1]
Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Superheroes, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DicksGrayson/pseuds/DicksGrayson
Summary: A chronicle of Superman's life through the lens of his sexual experiences. In theory it's a series of snapshots ala Superman For All Seasons, except those snapshots are based around key sexual experiences in Clark's life. Haven't decided how far I'll go with it outside three others I have planned, definitely open to feedback. Particularly because this doubles as a smutty series and I have very little experience writing smut, so pacing/wording/etc. feedback is great.Having this in its own canon so don't try to reconcile it with any comics or film takes in particular though I'm hoping it's broad enough to work without much detail.





	Made of Steel Chapter One - Golden Days

Lana felt the breeze creep through her window and shot awake immediately. She had come to know when Clark was here before he knocked. She gave a little check under the sheets to make sure she was wearing something cute. He may have x-ray vision, but Clark was a gentleman. If anything, Lana had tried to get him to peek *more*. ‘It just feels awkward in front of Pete.’ Clark had said. ‘You can literally see through my clothes! Pete would never know!’ Lana protested. Clark stuck to his guns though. She split the difference at the drive in by flashing Clark when Pete was off getting soda. Clark nearly jumped into the stratosphere. Maybe literally. ‘How did I end up falling for such a ridiculous boy scout?’ Lana had asked with a laugh. ‘Must be my good looks.’ Clark said, flashing the smile that melted her heart and looking at her with those beautiful blue eyes…Clark didn’t need x-ray vision, Lana decided. He could see right to her heart without it. 

Lana was still remembering the feeling of his lips brushing against hers as she heard the knock at her window. Gentle enough that her father wouldn’t hear. She slipped the blanket off her shoulders, showing a shirt thin enough that ordinary vision would see right through it. She could see Clark blushing through the moonlight. The red paired well with that cape of his. Lana laughed at the ridiculousness of it. The strongest man in the world, Superman, floating outside her window blushing because he can see the outline of his girlfriend’s breasts. She started giggling enough that Clark had to shush her nervously. 

“My place or yours?” Lana asked. As she did, she slipped the blanket lower. She watched Clark’s eyes follow it, tracing a line down her stomach to the curve of her hips. She was wearing red underwear. “I thought if you came by, we could match.” She said. Now it was Clark who started laughing. Lana loved his laugh. 

“I was hoping you could come out.” Clark said. He glanced down again and smiled. “You may want to put on a layer or two. It’s not quite cold, but flying adds a little extra to it.” Lana got excited. She got to fly. She got to FLY! How many girls could say her boyfriend could take them flying? It made her giddy with excitement. At first, anyway. Halfway through pulling on a pair of jeans and throwing a sweater on top of her tank top she had the same thought that had been plaguing her for a while now. Clark was meant for bigger things than Smallville. One day he would outgrow this place. 

One day he’d outgrow her. 

Not today though. Today he was hers. 

She practically jumped out the window. Clark had to scramble a little to catch her. She wasn’t worried. Clark could catch bullets when he really needed to. No matter where he went, he’d always be there to catch her when she fell. Clark could lift a truck with one hand. She’d seen him do it. But he was always so gentle when he carried her. Always giving her support in the right places. It was uncanny. Like he had a sixth sense. 

They set down in the barn on the Kent property. On the way in, they passed the rocket that had carried Clark to earth eighteen years ago. Lana always thought it was a little weird to consider that technically Clark was probably thousands of years old. They had no way of knowing how long he was in stasis after all, so they celebrated his birthday on the anniversary of his adoption by the Kents. Clark had pushed the limits of his vision once and managed to find Krypton, still alive despite being long dead. A ghost of light in the sky. He’d shed a tear and Lana had held him. He said he was happy though. It meant some of his home was still there with him. Some that wouldn’t hurt him…

“I found something today.” Clark said. Lana snapped alert, having not realized how comfortable the silence had become until Clark had broken it. Clark gave her a little smile, taking a seat on one of the chairs set up in the hay loft two years back when Pete thought Jon and Martha didn’t know they’d gotten a couple beers. Smallville was like that. Every corner full of memories. “Actually, the Ultra-Humanite found it, I guess. He thought it would let him beat me in a fistfight. Didn’t realize that I spent years doing farm work before my body metabolized enough solar energy to be properly Super. It didn’t pan out for him.”

Lana laughed. Clark smiled at her. The Ultra-Humanite had been a menace to him since the first day he put on the cape. Although his claims that his massive intellect was the true reason for his baldness were dubious, the Humanite was undeniably a genius. His discovery of Kryptonite nearly killed Clark when he was still more Superboy than Superman. But Clark hadn’t been raised to rely on his fists and so he always found a way out. 

“I think…well…maybe it’s better if I just show you.” Clark said. Lana felt the air get caught in her chest as he knelt in front of her. In his hand was a small black box. Lana felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. 

“Clark. You should know I’m not going to get engaged to you while you’re wearing trunks outside your pants.” Lana joked. She would though. If he asked in this moment, she knew that she would say yes without so much as a second thought. 

“It’s not that.” Clark said. Then he opened the box and a glow of golden light passed over them.

“What…what is it?” Lana asked. 

“Gold Kryptonite.” Clark said. “Doesn’t hurt me or anything, but the Humanite said it temporarily shocks my cells into a default state. I don’t really get the science behind it, but what’s important is that it switches off my powers for about thirty seconds at a time. Or indefinitely if I’m kept in its light.”

“Clark, what are you…?” Lana asked. She thought she knew. She was pretty sure even. But she didn’t dare to hope that much. 

“I love you Lana Lang.” Clark said. “And I want to…” he paused, blushing. Lana knelt down next to him. She took his hand in hers and kissed it. “There were things I didn’t think I’d ever be able to do. That I’ve been scared to do because no matter how I was born and raised, no matter how much I love you I’m just not…” Human, Lana finished in her head. She thought of how wrong he was as Clark continued. “I want to be with you. I want to make love to you.” 

“I want that too.” Lana said. Clark wouldn’t need super hearing to hear her heartbeat. Lana thought it was about to pound out of her chest. “But Clark…” she said softly. Clark looked at her nervously. The most powerful man in the world, a nervous horny teenager in a barn. “I love you, but I am not fucking in front of your dog.” 

Clark turned to see Krypto floating beside the loft, head cocked. Lana busted out laughing. Clark blushed harder than Lana had ever seen. “Krypto, go lie down.” Clark said firmly. Krypto whined, but floated off. “He’ll settle down in his favourite spot outside the Fortress.” 

“Good.” Lana said, pressing herself against Clark’s back. He gulped as she wrapped one hand around his chest, running her nails along the nape of his neck and making him crane it upward so she could bite down on him. ‘I’m giving Superman a hickey.’ Lana thought, resisting the urge to giggle. With her other hand she ran her nails along his hipline. It produced an audible gasp that made Lana smile as she kept kissing at the nape of Clark’s neck. She brought her other hand down and with some difficulty pulled his shirt upward. He helped get it the rest of the way off, falling to the ground with a heavy thud thanks to the weight of the cape. Clark was turned to face her now and Lana wasted no time pulling her sweater over her head and pressing herself against his body. Clark looked almost lost as she kissed his chest, so Lana pulled that perfect jaw down into a firm kiss. When they came up for air, Lana noticed Clark looking down at her chest. Lana felt him hesitating and grabbed him by the wrists gently, guiding his hands to her breasts. 

“It’s okay Clark.” Lana said through baited breath as Clark’s hands nervously caressed her. “You’re not going to hurt me. I want this. I want you and your hands and your lips and your body. I want you to touch me.” 

Clark smiled and Lana felt his hands pressing more firmly into the thin fabric of her top, feeling her breasts enthusiastically. She let out a small moan as his fingers traced lines around her nipples. Then his hands drifted down, running lines along her sides and down toward her hips before tracing back upward over her stomach and under her shirt. She could feel the warmth of Clark’s hands feeling her breasts. She felt a thrill rush through her, pulling her top the rest of the way off and pressing herself into him, her breasts pressed firmly against the warmth of his chest, her lips tingling with the warmth of his kisses. Her hands trailed downward again, gripping at his hips and then his ass. She began moving her hands toward the front of his tights when Clark moved his hands down, grabbing her by the hips and hoisting her in the air. Lana let out a surprised laugh. Even without his powers, Clark was still a farmboy and plenty strong. He carried her gently to the leather chair he’d put in there especially for her. The leather was cool against her bare back. Lana grabbed for Clark again, but he intercepted her wrists and guided them gently to her sides. 

“Hands to yourself please.” Clark said. There was a teasing lilt in his voice that was unfamiliar and exciting. Lana bit her lip. 

“So polite.” Lana said. The end of it was lost somewhat to a gasp as Clark started kissing around her collarbone, his hands exploring her body with a careful balance of tender and firmness. Lana felt her nails dig into the leather when Clark’s tongue caressed her nipples, one after the other. The sensation was strong enough that she almost lost track of Clark’s hands. Then she felt his fingers gripping her hips, his thumbs tracing a line along the inside of her pants. It was all she could do to keep her hands at her sides and the temptation only got stronger as Clark’s lips followed his hands downward. Lana barely tracked her pants sliding off. It was lost in the void between Clark’s lips on her hipbones and him biting her inner thigh, driving her wild. When he started kissing her clit through her underwear, she lost it, letting out a loud moan and grabbing a fistful of his hair. 

“Not terribly patient.” Clark teased her.

“Clark I have been waiting three years for you to fuck me. I am flat out of patience.” Lana said, not even a little bit joking. Clark smiled, pulling her underwear off and running his tongue over her clit. Lana’s eyes rolled back and she was half worried she’d wake the Kents a whole field away. She didn’t know who might have suggested this to him, but as he ran small circles around her clit with his tongue, Lana felt herself pulling his hair reflexively. That just made Clark quicken the pace and Lana could feel herself getting close to coming already. She came back from the sensation enough to notice one of Clark’s hands on her right breast, but before she could process it she felt the tip of his right ring finger teasing around the now very wet entrance to her vagina. Lana bit into her left hand to keep from screaming. Her right was tugging on Clark’s hair enough that it had to hurt, but he wasn’t deterred. As she felt the pleasure building up and her body shaking in anticipation, Clark slipped a finger inside her. He reached upward, aimless at first before figuring it out and landing right on her G-spot. The combination of penetrative and clitoral stimulation drove her over the age and Lana came hard and loudly. 

She didn’t have much time to recover. Clark looked up at her with a smile on his face, but his finger was still working its magic inside her, sending waves of pleasure through her body. “Do you want me to keep going?” Clark asked.

“I think I need a bit of a break.” Lana said. “And you could use some attention of your own.” Lana curved a hand around Clark’s cheekbones…god, she loved his cheekbones. She guided him upward gently, kissing him on the lips, then pushing in gently with her tongue and feeling his meet hers. Soft tingles ran through her and she felt her vulva flush with excitement again. Her hands trailed downward, fumbling at Clark’s tights. “Who taught you how to do that by the way? Pete?” Lana asked. Clark nodded, quietly panting as Lana felt his hard cock pressed into her left hand through the fabric of his tights. “Thanks Pete.” She said with a giggle. Clark let out a little laugh too. Then she slipped her right hand down his tights and felt his cock throbbing against her hand and that laugh turned into a moan. 

Clark helped her pull his tights down while she kept his cock in her hand. She started stroking it, looking up at his face to see it contort in pleasure. She drifted back down, seeing him already wet with precum from the excitement. He was standing in front of her now, leaving her sitting around eye level with his waist. She decided to take advantage, leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock. Clark moaned, his head leaning back with the pleasure. Pete had never given Lana any sex tips, but thankfully she’d had Chloe to turn to. She worked herself into a rhythm, stroking his shaft with her right hand while sucking the head of his penis at a matched pace. She started slow and soft, but gradually started picking up the pace. Clark was going wild. Lana could see his hands shaking at his sides, like he wasn’t sure what to do with them. She slipped Clark’s cock out of her mouth, sliding her hand further up to keep him wet and hard.

“Is there something you want to do with your hands right now?” Lana asked.

“I…I want to touch you.” Clark said nervously.

“Then touch me.” Lana said. She slipped him back into her mouth and felt his thighs tense from the pleasure. She closed her eyes, savouring the feeling of his cock sliding against her tongue, his body making little twitches and moans in pleasure. She felt his hands on her breasts again, less focused this time. Grasping desperately. She slipped her mouth off his cock and downward, stroking his shaft hard while licking at his balls. Clark’s moans got louder and more desperate and Lana started thinking she could make him cum right now...but she didn’t want to yet. 

“Sit down, please.” Lana said, standing up to meet Clark’s eyes and grab him by the hips. She guided him into the chair, his eyes staying on her the whole time, looking at her body with wonderment. A man who can see the fine details of quasars looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. If Lana Lang died that moment, she would have been content. She moved on top of him, straddling him and kissing him gently on the mouth. “I love you Clark Kent.” she said. 

“I love you, Lana Lang.” he said. It was a sweet moment and for a second, Lana had the urge to snuggle up next to him and fall asleep. Then the head of his cock slipped against her clit and both let out a surprised moan. Lana bit her lip again and grabbed Clark’s cock, rubbing the head over her clit in a way that made them both moan. She felt Clark getting wetter and harder as she went. She felt like she wanted to lose control, losing herself to the pleasure as she pressed herself into him, feeling his heartbeat against her breasts and his gasping breaths into her neck. She wanted him. More than anything, she wanted him.

“Fuck it.” she whispered, slipping the head of his cock near the opening of her vagina and dipping slightly enough to feel it push inside her. Clark’s eyes rolled back and they both let out a moan in unison. She kept him there a moment, savouring the feeling of him inside her before rolling forward again. Teasing him on the precipice of fucking her. 

“Do you…do you have any protection?” Clark asked. Lana wanted to laugh but held it in. Not like she’d be the only teen mom in Kansas. At least her kid would be able to bench a truck.

“You took me from my room without telling me what we were doing. You’re lucky I had clothes.” Lana said with a laugh. 

“I don’t…I don’t know if we should…” Clark stuttered nervously. 

“Do you trust me?” Lana asked. 

“Yes.” Clark answered without question. 

“Then it’ll be fine, okay?” Lana asked. Clark nodded. With that, Lana pushed downward, feeling the full length of Clark’s cock slip slowly into her. Lana felt herself shaking with pleasure, pushing Clark deep into her and then back again in smooth movements. It felt like a wave between them. The push of two heartbeats in sync. It also felt ridiculously good on a pure pleasure level. She felt the pace quicken as she leaned forward again, holding Clark’s face in her hands and either kissing him or just looking into his eyes as they fucked each other harder and harder. Clark’s hands went to her breasts then down to her ass before grabbing onto her hips then back to her breasts again. Lana felt like she was going to explode, moving her right hand down and rubbing her clit hard. She could feel Clark’s cock tensing inside her, pressure building as he got closer to coming. She felt that inside her and rubbed her clit hard and felt his body against hers and inside her and Lana came harder than she’d ever come in her life. Her nails on her left hand dug into Clark’s neck hard enough to leave marks and as she rode out the orgasm she felt his whole body shake in anticipation and for a second she cursed it. Then she climbed off him as quickly as possible and dropped to her knees, rushing his cock into her mouth mere seconds before he came hard. Clark came so forcefully that Lana nearly gagged as the first burst hit the back of her throat. Then she worked out the rhythm, using her tongue both to enhance his pleasure and push the saliva and cum down her throat seamlessly. When it was done, she looked up at him satisfied. She wanted to kiss him, but worried he’d be grossed out because of his cum having been in her mouth. He smiled at her though and leaned forward, kissing her with all the loving passion she could hope for. 

“That was…awesome.” Lana said as they lay down on the mattress they used for guests sometimes.

“Worth the wait?” Clark asked. He was grinning though. He lay on his back and guided Lana into the crook of his arm. 

“Of course.” Lana said. “If I’d just wanted to have sex, I could have done that a long time ago. I’m damn hot if you didn’t notice.”

“Oh I noticed.” Clark said playfully.

“I wanted to be with you.” Lana said. “If that meant we couldn’t…do everything, I was okay with that. You’re special to me and that matters more than…any of this.” She looked up and found Clark waiting with a kiss. Laying back down, she could feel his heartbeat on his chest. She was still running through what just happened in her head. “Although you have been holding out on me with that tongue, mister!”

Clark laughed. “I’ll have to make up for lost time I guess.”

“Oh yes.” Lana said. She looked out the window to the stars and imagined Krypton off in the distance. A dead world whose light still reached us. A ghost alive in the sky. She hated that she felt so grateful for its doom. She couldn’t imagine a life without the wonderful boy that she loved. “Can we just stop time? Hold ourselves in this moment forever?”

“Sure.” Clark said. “I can do anything.”

“Really?” Lana asked. 

“Of course.” Clark said. “I’m Superman.”

Lana held onto her wish that the night would carry on forever, even if only in the ghostly light seen long after they were gone. She thought of her perfect boy, her Superman, and the life he had ahead of him. She held these thoughts dear to her and with the tune of his heartbeat, Lana fell asleep in Clark’s arms.

 

 

Lana woke up to find herself wrapped in Clark’s cape, the morning sun bearing down on them through the window. Clark was snoring. The gold kryptonite case was still open, giving him a deep rest. Lana didn’t want to wake him. She felt the beating of his heart pulling her from the fog of her dreams. The sound masked that of a ladder creaking. 

“Now where did I put that…OH! OH MY! I’M SORRY!”

Lana caught just the slimmest view of Ma Kent’s head descending back down the ladder as Clark startled awake. She laughed in spite of herself. Clark joined her. She knew she couldn’t keep him forever, but they had last night and this morning. They had moments stretched to minutes stretched to hours and they would have more yet to come. As she kissed the man she loved good morning, she heard a yell in the distance. 

“ONE MORE FOR BREAKFAST JONATHAN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Ultra-Humanite was used because I hate the Smallville/Birthright/other retcon deals where Lex knew Clark from Smallville and whatever. It'll come up later but Lex in this timeline is maybe a decade older than Clark and an established businessman by this point. That said, I needed someone who could play a Lex role in discovering Gold Kryptonite, so we get Ultra-Humanite in his original form as a proto-Lex, before he became an ape. 
> 
> I futzed with some of the mythology around Krypton because I liked the concept and because I always thought it was more tragic somehow if it was LONG dead and that squares with the time it would take for a pod to get here even at light speed or above.
> 
> Lana totally got away from me to the point that I don't know how much she resembles any particular iteration of Lana. Hopefully she still works in the spirit of her. The throwaway line about Chloe has me really tempted to run a Lana/Chloe/Clark fluff deal but it'd have to be a 1.5 deal unless I can think of a broader narrative for it.
> 
> The real question, should there be a Lori Lemaris one? Do I need to consider how Superman fucks a mermaid? Imagine.


End file.
